


Whispers (Drabble)

by evila_elf



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nighttime and Hawkeye Can't Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers (Drabble)

Hawkeye sat on the floor, leaning against his cot. The Korean wind whistled outside, blowing around the tents. Like the dead come to haunt the equally dead grounds in the dead of night. Hawkeye--the only one not dead asleep; he alone awake to hear it’s sad melody.

It came louder now, calling him, calling _to_ him. He could feel his pulse quicken in response to the sounds that became more and more human.

Hawkeye could stand it no longer. He grabbed his robe and left to join the wind, hoping someday his voice too would one day be heard.


End file.
